1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water hose carts and more particularly pertains to positioning a watering hose in any of a plurality of locations through a swivel turn table and castor wheels for greater convenience of operation and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for supporting and positioning garden hoses of a wide variety of designs and constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for supporting and positioning garden hoses of a wide variety of designs and constructions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of moving a garden hose to a variety of sites through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,361 to Tisbo et al a hose storage apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,546 to Brusadin et al discloses a hose winding cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,976 to Johnston et al discloses a portable hose cart and method of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,627 to Nelson discloses a garden hose reel caddy.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,520 to Sanches, Jr., et al discloses a portable hose cart.
In this respect, the water hose cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning a watering hose in any of a plurality of locations through a swivel turn table and castor wheels for greater convenience of operation and use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water hose cart which can be used for positioning a watering hose in any of a plurality of locations through a swivel turn table and castor wheels for greater convenience of operation and use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.